Imperial Agent
The Imperial Agent is one of the two non-Force sensitive classes aligned with the Sith Empire Overview Assasin, Saboteur, the Empire's secret weapon The Empire dominates scores of star systems across the galaxy, but not through the power of the dark side alone. Behind the scenes, the cunning Agents of Imperial Intelligence track down and eliminate the Empire’s enemies—from intractable Republic senators to traitorous Imperial Moffs to bloodthirsty rebels with Republic ties. Imperial Agents must master the arts of infiltration, seduction, and assassination to advance the Empire’s causes; they face the opposition of a terrified galaxy and the capriciousness of their own Sith overlords. Imperial Intelligence cultivates a notoriously vast and efficient network of informants, enabling the Agent to navigate the galaxy’s political landscape with effortless suave. Naturally, the Agent’s allegiance to the Empire is without question, but great latitude exists for those so closely attuned to the Empire’s secret agendas—Agents often harbor their own mysterious motivations as well. Having pierced countless layers of intrigue, these spies know of conspiracies within conspiracies. Even close contacts find it hard to predict what an Imperial Agent will do until it’s done. The most elite operative within Imperial Intelligence is the ‘Cipher’ Agent—recruited and trained to carry out the most dangerous and sensitive assignments the Empire has to offer. Whether working undercover or carrying out assignments in broad daylight, the Cipher races along the razor’s edge of disaster, using carefully orchestrated tactics that leave little room for error—the smallest slip-up can be catastrophic. Each successful mission, however, shifts the galactic landscape in the Empire’s favor, and the Agent plays a supremely critical role in securing Imperial domination. Relations with the Sith The upper echelons of Imperial society are reserved for the Force-sensitive Sith alone, but theirs is a world apart. The heart of the Empire consists of millions of subjects, descendants of the original exiles who settled Dromund Kaas. For these loyal citizens, the Imperial Agent is the exemplar of the highest level of achievement one might aspire to. These are the people the Agent risks everything to protect. Though there are few idealists in Imperial Intelligence, the art of professional perfection is held in deep reverence, and the Agent embodies the Imperial ideal in this respect. Field Reconnaissance Reconnaissance images of Imperial Agents are rare; between their varied disguises and stealth enhanced battle-gear, they can be hard to spot. If there is anything remarkable about their habits, patterns, and appearances it’s that they can change at any time. Many of the tasks set before the Imperial Agent call for a high degree of subversion and infiltration into hostile organizations, so it’s a safe bet that if they aren’t with their friends, they’re probably with their enemies. Imperial-Agent-screenshot01.jpg|After a thorough reconnaissance of the area, the Imperial Agent calls in reinforcements. Imperial-Agent-screenshot02.jpg|In order to complete his mission, this Imperial Agent searches the hills of Balmorra for stolen ammunitions. Imperial-Agent-screenshot03.jpg|From the safety of higher ground, an Imperial Agent finds the optimal position to take out unsuspecting targets. Imperial-Agent-screenshot04.jpg|Weapons drawn, an Imperial Agent stands off against a dual-blaster wielding bandit protecting his shipment. Outfitting The Empire risks everything on the Imperial Agent’s performance and spares no expense to make sure Agents’ gear is as smart as they are. State-of-the-art attire with high-grade armor mesh provides protection and ease-of-movement. Many of the Agent’s outfits are augmented with advanced communications technology and attachments to facilitate interfacing with varied computer networks and security systems. Imperial-Agent-concept01.jpg|Many of the Imperial Agents’ weapons are smartly concealed inside their armor. Imperial-Agent-concept02.jpg|An Imperial Agent’s lightweight attire allows for quick and quiet movement Imperial-Agent-concept03.jpg|Multi-functional attire is essential for all Imperial Agents. Imperial-Agent-concept04.jpg|A selection of sophisticated weapons provides high-powered blasterfire for the Imperial Agent. Combat Tactics Relying on range, surprise, and an arsenal of state-of-the-art gadgets and weaponry, the Imperial Agent enters battle with a confident strategy. Though striking from a distance or from the shadows plays to the Agent’s strengths, a well-equipped operative is more than capable of evading his enemies when necessary or moving in close to quietly slide a blade between an opponent’s ribs. Whether on a solo mission or working in conjunction with a strike team, this operative keeps a finger on the right button for almost any situation. Category:Classes